Incomplete Without You
by jmills99
Summary: Sasuke misses his brother after being kicked out of their home by their parents. Uchihacest
1. Chapter 1

A sadness had overcome the small and teary child, sorrow and emptiness were the only things he had to look forward to. He was incomplete, only half the person he was before, before HE had to leave. 

The night their parents had caught them in a most compromising position, both of them had been on Itachi's bed kissing passionately and Itachi's hand had strayed underneath Sasuke's shirt. Their parents of course had been furious and they had kicked Itachi out of the house for good. 

He kept a picture of his love underneath his pillow and would occasionally take it out and stare at Itachi's dark and soft hair, the two defined lines on the pale and expressionless face, and he would remember the small smiles he would only reveal to him. He stroked the photo slowly with his small thumb as if he were really stroking the other's face.

"Itachi, where are you?"

It had been one year since he last saw his brother's beautiful face, felt his gentle touch, smelt his musky scent, and heard his smooth velvety voice.

He often wondered where his brother was staying, what he was doing with his life, and most of all if he missed him half as much as Sasuke missed Itachi.

Hours, days, and months past but not one sign of the stoic man. Loneliness was eating him alive.

"_Mmm Sasuke" Itachi nuzzled the younger's smooth neck while rubbing his lower stomach. _

"_Ah" Sasuke shyly cried out while turning his head away from his brother/ lover. Itachi crawled on top of the self-conscious boy who was looking up with nervousness and want. _

"_I want you so bad Sasuke" the older one whispered, and the young sibling simply nodded. Itachi lowered his head and licked the other's tender lips as if asking for permission to be allowed in. There was no hesitation as Sasuke opened his mouth allowing the wet and warm piece of flesh inside. The two tongues moved together in a forbidden dance, and lines of saliva dripped down the boy's chin. A low moan could be heard by the older recipient. _

_As the kiss was broken the older of the two lifted the other's shirt to take it completely off. When it was thrown to the floor next to the bed Itachi immediately ran kisses up and down Sasuke's tightly clenched muscles of his chest and stomach. After kissing every inch of his upper body, his hungry mouth latched onto a small nipple and Sasuke's hand came up to the back of Itachi's head to push him further onto his warm flesh. After the first nipple had enough attention Itachi licked his way to the other one._

_By now Sasuke could definitely feel some movement going on in his pants. Sasuke just couldn't take the constant pressure between his legs anymore, so he lifted his small hips to brush his growing arousal against Itachi's thigh._

"_Your so hard already otouto" Itachi stated and decided to gently rub his thigh against his brother's bulge. Sasuke moaned even louder while tugging on the hem of his brother's shirt. Itachi took his own shirt off along with Sasuke's pants._

"_So beautiful"._

_The little one felt a little embarrassed, but he knew better then to hide his excitement from his true love. He wanted Itachi to touch him, now, he couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke lifted his hips and pulled down his own boxers._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow "well someone's impatient aren't they"._

"_Please"_

"_Please what?"_

"_Please… touch me" Sasuke whispered._

"_Gladly" and he bent down to slowly stroke the weeping member. Sasuke felt like he was in heaven, his very own brother was loving him the way he needed to be loved._

"_Itachi" he moaned, and Itachi stopped his hand on the hard piece of flesh. Sasuke's eyes opened wide, "why'd you-" He stopped in mid sentence because of the erotic scene that was taking place right before his eyes. _

_Itachi stood up next to the bed unbuttoning his pants, and they dropped to the floor. Itachi glanced at his younger brother, and chuckled at the look on his face. He wasted no time in pulling down his boxers and it looked as if Sasuke's eyes would fall out of their sockets._

"_Sasuke, it really isn't polite to stare" the younger one blushed a deep red and hid his face in his hands. _

_Itachi climbed back onto the bed and placed the now red boy onto his lap. "I didn't say I didn't like it" he whispered into the small ear. _

_After a few kisses were shared, Sasuke timidly placed his small hand on the smooth chest in front of him, he barely heard it, but their was definitely a slight hitch in Itachi's breath. _

_Itachi allowed his love to explore his body and let the unsure, wondering hand move up and down his chest and stomach. Sasuke stared at his brother's nipple and then looked up towards his aniki's eyes for permission. Itachi simply nodded. Sasuke inched his head towards one nipple and licked the nub, he found that he actually enjoyed tasting his brother. He closed his lips around it and lapped at the tender skin. Needless to say Itachi enjoyed the attention his body was receiving. When he was done, Sasuke was quietly sucking the other nipple._

_Sasuke could feel his brother's hand in his hair and he knew Itachi was feeling pleasured._

"_Sa- suke" he looked up at the call of his name and was brought into an emotional and loving kiss. Before Sasuke even realized it he noticed he was on his back once more and his legs were lifted up onto his beloved's strong shoulders. He felt something enter his hole and knew Itachi was preparing him for something much bigger. Another finger was now being introduced inside, he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out. Now a third, after a few minutes of being stretched out he was now ready for his brother's dick._

"_Are you ready?" _

_Sasuke nodded. He could now feel the head of Itachi's penis being pushed inside his small hole. Very slowly he could feel the penis sink into his body. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't want his brother to stop now, so he whispered a small "move"._

_Itachi groaned at the tight feeling of Sasuke's virginal hole. He moved in and out now at a faster pace causing the bed to hit the wall._

"_uhh uhhhh"_

"_Let it out Sasuke, let it all out" Sasuke was so close, he wished he could make this feeling last forever, but he knew at this point he couldn't stop the climax from taking over his body even if he wanted to. He felt the tingling sensation throughout his whole body and then-_

he woke up. He sat up in his bed sweating and panting, when the boy looked down he saw an obvious tent in his pajama bottoms. 

A creaking noise coming from his bedroom door caused him to momentarily forget about his little problem between his legs. As the obscure figure walked closer to the boy the light of the moon helped Sasuke determine who this person was. 

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped and his penis twitched.

"I've missed you, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I was originally going to keep the first chapter a one- shot, but I thought I would add more chapters to it, hope you like the next chapter!

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, he wanted to jump for joy into the older boy's arms, to express how very much he too had missed him, but then the sudden realization came to the child's head, he had almost forgotten about the aching hot erection he was currently sporting. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed with such a thing with Itachi, after all he had touched it before, but it had been so long, what if Itachi was no longer interested in him… in that way. So the boy stayed seated on his bed, the white cotton sheets shamefully hiding the hard piece of flesh.

Itachi sat beside the nervous boy, he sat with his back straight staring at the opposite wall of the moonlit bedroom. It took a few moments before the older one spoke.

"Where is mother and father?"

"They went on vacation."

"And they didn't take you with them?" Itachi asked with a hint of anger dripping in his voice.

Sasuke looked down at his hands "father said I would just be a burden."

Itachi silently clenched his fists, Itachi always hated how their parents treated Sasuke, always ignoring him and never giving the child support and encouragement. He always felt a strong compassion for his brother, and that compassion quickly turned to love, and not the kind that would ever be approved.

"Tell me, do you still love me, do you regret having loved me as a lover?" the words would have seemed emotionless or uncaring to anyone else, but Sasuke could tell they were anything but.

How could Itachi ask such things? Sasuke wondered, he could never regret what they had done, in all truth he craved it, he relished in those moments where all he used to feel, where all he used to smell, and hear was Itachi. The sounds only his brother could cause, and only his brother would hear. He then remembered his erection still jutting out between his legs, this was his reminder of how much he loved his aniki's touch and the attention he had once always shown him. 

Sasuke pulled the warm sheets away from his waist and gently took his brother's hand in his, and the hand continued its journey to that very reminder. Itachi's eyes widened and gazed at Sasuke's face with a mixture of shock and relief. He gently squeezed the appendage underneath his hand and Sasuke closed his eyes. The young Uchiha was going crazy from the fact that Itachi was there with him on his bed, from the intimate caresses and squeezes running through him, and finally from the swarming emotions and pent up feelings that were kept inside for so long.

Itachi moved his hand from the clothed erected member to Sasuke's cheek, when Sasuke opened his dark eyes he faced the object of his desire. Itachi inched his face closer to his brother's until their lips were touching. Tongues slid across one another with such ease and care. Tears of happiness formed in Sasuke's eyes. When they broke apart Itachi looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering when we first kissed like this" he blushed.

"Yes I remember that day very well, it was the day you crawled into my bed crying because of a nightmare you had. I calmed you down by sprinkling light kisses all over your face. When I placed a kiss on your lips you gasped and my tongue had entered. I remember how your tongue sank back away into your warm mouth as mine approached it. I had to gently rub the side of your neck with the pad of my thumb to help you feel comfortable enough to ease your tongue out of hiding. And when it slowly moved towards mine and they touched you grabbed onto my shirt with both hands and made the loudest moan I ever heard from you. After that first time you couldn't keep your tongue out of my mouth" he chuckled, and Sasuke smiled.

"What can I say? You have a very talented tongue". 

"Do you want my talented tongue to help fix your problem?" Itachi asked glancing down at Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke followed his gaze and knew what he was talking about. Sasuke nodded, slightly nervous now. He laid back down on his white pillows and looked at his aniki in anticipation for what he was going to do next. Itachi had to remember that they had only did this kind of sexual act once before, and that was over a year ago, he needed to take it slow. 

He crawled on top of Sasuke and kissed the soft and child like lips, he then moved his kisses down to his jaw and then to his brother's neck. Sasuke's hips had already started moving upwards on their own trying to find some kind of friction, when finding none a whimper escaped the boy's lips. Itachi noticed the movement and the cry of want so he decided to ease Sasuke's pants down and off his legs; Itachi kept the boy's shirt on to make Sasuke more comfortable. He then placed soft kisses on the insides of his thighs, he could feel the quick clenching and unclenching of the muscles under his lips.

Sasuke's moans and pants only urged more kisses and nips on each thigh. Soon Itachi knew Sasuke had had enough teasing and pulled down the boxers on the slender hips. An erect and wet penis sprang out of its confinement and rested against Sasuke's stomach. Itachi's eyes began to fill with lust from just the sight of the hard member, and he knew it was all for him. Itachi ran his delicate fingers through the dark and prickly pubic hairs that could be found around the base of Sasuke's cock. A high pitch moan, almost as if a girl had cried it, and it rang through the quiet room. 

The next moment was a complete shock to the one on the receiving end, his dripping sex was now engulfed whole in the mouth of his lover. Sasuke could hear the constant suction and loud slurps coming from below his small waist. It was a little embarrassing, but the actions of those sounds felt like heaven. Every so often Itachi would glance up at his brother to see the pleasure on his face and gasps that would leave his beautiful mouth.

Sasuke tightly clenched the sheets below him and tried to let Itachi know that he was about to come, but he was beyond speech at this point, and the warning never came. But Itachi didn't need it, he could tell by the way the penis pressed hard against the pallet of his mouth, and the way it twitched from the sudden jerk of his brother's hips. A few seconds later he opened his mouth and relaxed his throat for the white warm liquid. The semen spurted into Itachi's mouth and gracefully passed through his willing throat.

A few more tender moments were shared, but both were reaching exhaustion; it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Aniki, I want you to stay and sleep with me" Itachi nodded and reached out to grab the little one into bed, but Sasuke pulled back.

"No, not here" he then lead his older brother into the untouched bedroom that once belonged to Itachi. "I want us to sleep here."

"When are mother and father due back?" Itachi questioned.

"Not until next week."

The two brothers climbed into bed, and once inside Sasuke cuddled up close to his older sibling, Itachi slid one arm across him holding him close, breathing in his scent.

"Why did it take you so long to see me?" Sasuke whispered.

"I'll explain in the morning, I promise" Sasuke just nodded, and within minutes he fell asleep.

Itachi gently stroked the midnight hair of his otouto while the boy slept, and before he too fell asleep he delicately placed a small kiss on Sasuke's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi slowly opened his tired eyes and looked upon the room he used to call his own, it seemed like it was perfectly untouched and everything was still in its place, a part of him knew that it was Sasuke's doings, trying to preserve what he had left of his older brother. It was both sweet and sad at the same time, knowing that his brother was suffering all this time. Finding out how much Sasuke really did miss him burned his own heart. A moan quickly interrupted his thoughts.

Looking to the side of himself he distinctly heard another, it was Sasuke. The sleeping boy was apparently having a very pleasurable dream. Then Itachi felt it, the unknowing boy was gently rolling his hips against his leg. The boy clenched at his brother's T- shirt giving out quiet pants. The young cock began to slowly harden against Itachi's leg, and the boy continuously thrusted his hips eagerly trying to get his cock to complete hardness.

Itachi found this whole scene very enticing, but he would never take advantage of Sasuke in his sleep, although it was tempting. Itachi whispered the boy's name into his ear trying to gently wake him up, when that didn't work he halted the small hips from brushing up against his leg, and a frustrated cry came out. Itachi felt slightly guilty but knew it would be more embarrassing if Sasuke knew that he had come on him. Sasuke's eyes remained closed while Itachi gently unclenched the small hands gripping his shirt. He was still fast asleep, and still enthralled in the same dream.

Itachi let the boy continue his dream in peace and left the room. Itachi sat in the next room deep in thought, how was Sasuke going to react when he told him why it took him so long to come back to him? There was more than just one reason why Itachi stayed away, but he hoped Sasuke would understand his reasoning and not be angry with him. He decided to occupy himself with making some food, maybe it would help him to calm down.

Sasuke continued moaning and gasping as he was now laying on his stomach quickly humping the mattress below him. He continued working hard on finding his release, his pants and soft cries now becoming muffled into the fluffy pillows underneath his beat red face.

"AH!" his hips pushed down onto the mattress hard and then they slowed down their pace until all of his cum was out. He now relaxed his limp and tired out body onto the now very heated mattress. The front of his pants were clearly wet as the cum seeped through his boxers and onto his pants. He sighed in relief, curled up in a ball and continued to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke awoke and stretched out his body on the comfy bed. He looked around the room, and then remembered that he was in Itachi's old room, and that Itachi had come back to him. He looked at the other side of the bed, but no one was there, where did he go? And more importantly, why did it feel like he just peed his pants? Sasuke looked down in worry, and found a wet spot in the front of his pants. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment, he hoped he didn't pee on his brother last night. He quickly got some clean clothes and changed, but when he took his boxers off they were not full of pee, but semen. He realized that he must have had a wet dream, and right in front of Itachi. Sasuke panicked, what was he going to do now? How could he face his brother with what he just did? Sasuke climbed back into the bed and covered his face with the blanket.

Itachi was getting worried now, Sasuke should have been up and out of bed by now. He walked into the bedroom and saw Sasuke hiding under the covers.

"Sasuke?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you hiding?"

Itachi had an idea of why he was acting like this and chose to speak up.

"Sasuke, its okay if you had a wet dream, you are a male after all, its only natural."

Sasuke peeked his head out of the covers and glanced at his brother. "So your not mad?"

Itachi smiled, of course I'm not mad, now get up I made you some breakfast."

Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi to the kitchen, the blush on his face faded away and focused on what they would do for the rest of the day.

The smell of bacon and eggs could still be found in the kitchen, since Sasuke got up so much later than Itachi, his aniki made some more. Sasuke sat down at the table admiring his big brother with a huge smile, he thought he looked very adorable cooking in the kitchen. He watched how his brother stirred the eggs with his delicate hands, and how he seemed so focused on the simple task.

As Sasuke ate the food Itachi prepared for him he noticed that his brother looked preoccupied.

"Itachi?" the said brother looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him with a questioning look. Itachi gave out a sigh, it was now or never he thought.

* * *

Endnote:

sorry for the short chapter, but I just couldn't think of anything else to write, writers block i guess, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Incomplete Without You

Chapter 4

"I feel like you deserve to know why it took me so long to come back to you, there is more than one reason, the biggest reason was that father threatened to kill you if I ever came back to see you." Sasuke's calm eyes widened in realization, he never thought that his own father would do such an inhumane act. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, no father would never do such a thing, he loves me, doesn't he?"

Itachi sighed, not really wanting to tell the truth.

"I love you Sasuke, and that is all that matters, ok otouto."

Sasuke leapt into the warm and inviting lap of the elder, he hugged his brother tight not wanting to ever let go, he couldn't believe what his aniki was telling him, if what his brother said was true he never wanted to see his parents again.

Itachi hugged the distressed child tightly not knowing what else he could do.

"Shh, don't cry otouto" he whispered close to the small ear. He then proceeded to lick the the same delicate ear, this made Sasuke shiver next to the warm body. Itachi continued to lick and kiss different parts of Sasuke's pale face. This seemed to calm the saddened boy, and the tears were replaced with small gasps. He cuddled closer to his aniki and enjoyed the pleasurable stimulations that Itachi was providing him.

Itachi wanted to make sure Sasuke felt loved especially when their parents denied him that feeling. He remembered how they would hardly even give him a second look, and how disappointed and neglected his younger brother always looked. It seemed that Sasuke would only show excitement and acceptance for Itachi. Their bond was so strong that even after a whole year it was as if they were never apart.

The sweet kisses moved to Sasuke's neck where Itachi began to nip and suck marking him as his own.

"Oh, oh Niisan!" Sasuke moaned for only Itachi to hear. The sound was music to the elder's ears, he just loved listening to his brother's submissive cries and pants when they were together like this. To tell the truth he missed hearing those cries of pleasure while they were apart.

"I love it when you moan like that otouto" he whispered seductively in his ear.

"Ah" Sasuke's face became just a little pinker from his aniki's words. He felt his whole body become heated and an arousing feeling in his lower stomach became stronger. Sasuke straddled Itachi's lap and rolled his hips towards Itachi's. The two slowly hardening pieces of flesh brushed up together repeatedly.

Itachi carefully picked up the lightly panting Uchiha and laid him on his back on the kitchen table. Itachi wanted, no needed this badly. He brushed off the remaining dishes off the table, they crashed to the floor, but neither of them paid any attention to it. They shared a fiery kiss, and hands roamed each others bodies. It was as if someone had lit a fire under both brothers and nothing could stop it. It seemed the two just couldn't get enough of each other's touch; clothes were ripped off and flung to the other side of the room. A pair of pants landed in the sink, and a dark blue sock found its way into the trash basket. But the mess of clothes and dishes would be worried about later. Both boys were too occupied with each other wearing only their underwear.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are Sasuke?" the boy blushed.

"No, you're the hot one" Sasuke timidly replied, Itachi smirked.

"I'll show you just how hot and delicious you are" Itachi rasped and pulled down his brother's underwear. A sultry tongue slithered out to tease and play with the erection below Itachi's face. Sasuke just stared at the forbidden action with wide eyes. The squirming raven desperately pushed his genitals towards Itachi's moist lips. Itachi didn't want his brother coming like this though, so he just continued to lick and kiss the throbbing organ. Sasuke loved every second of that talented and gracious tongue on his erection, every stroke pleasured his entire body. Itachi on the other hand was getting a face full of dick, not that he minded, but he really didn't want it in his eye.

"Calm down Sasuke" Sasuke blushed trying to control his overzealous hips from bucking up and down like crazy.

"I can't I need you Itachi" he huffed.

Itachi lifted the boy and held him close to his body, and with slightly shaky legs quickly carried him to the couch; the bed was just too far away. The elder slipped off his boxers and crawled on top of Sasuke.

"This is going to hurt"

"I don't care" the younger said confidently, and to show he was serious he opened his legs and propped them on his brother's shoulders. Itachi slightly surprised with this action leaned down to give him one last kiss before he entered.

"I love you Sasuke" and that was the last thing he said before pushing into his little brother. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside. Looking down he saw Sasuke scrunching up his face in obvious pain, he tried to apologize by placing small kisses upon his face. He waited patiently for Sasuke to get used to the feeling of being filled. After a few minutes of calmly resting in each other's arms while still connected Sasuke tentatively wrapped both of his legs around his lover's lower back. Itachi understood his otouto's message and began to pull slowly out until only the tip of the erection was inside the tight hole. As he took his time pushing in once again Sasuke cried out in pain.

Itachi immediately stopped, had he started too soon? he thought.

"Do you want me to stop?" Itachi worriedly questioned the boy, but all he got for a response was a shake of the head. Itachi kept still, gave a small kiss to his brother's cheek and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's semi hard penis and stroked it.

"Oh…ah!" Soon Sasuke didn't even realize Itachi had begun thrusting in and out of him once more.

"Itachi!" the elder groaned low into his ear as he sped up his pace.

"Ita- Ita- Itachi!" Itachi gave his little brother a breathtaking kiss while still pounding into his otouto. Both bodies moved in sync with each other, hands occasionally ran down the other's body and small kisses were given on the other's face. But after a while the need for release became too great. "Fa-faster Itachi!" Itachi obliged his brother's urgent request and his pace quickened.

"Oh Kami, some- something's coming out!" Sasuke screamed out unashamedly not embarrassed at all.

"Yes, let it come out Sasuke" he said letting Sasuke know that it was okay if he came. As Itachi continued his pounding, Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs and squeezed his small hands harshly into his aniki's biceps. Sasuke's white sticky cum landed on both bodies, and a few seconds later Itachi came hard in Sasuke's ass.

Itachi collapsed onto his brother and pulled out of his behind. Cum slowly oozed out of Sasuke's hole and all over the couch. They switched positions so Sasuke laid on top of Itachi's chest. Sasuke could hear the fast heart beat of his niisan.

"I love you Itachi" the boy whispered into the sweaty chest below his flushed cheek.

"I love you too Sasuke".

Itachi lifted the half asleep boy onto his bed and got under the covers as well, and they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

Endnote

Okay so that was the lemon, I know it was kind of rushed, but I felt like I needed to update, because it has been awhile. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Incomplete Without You

Chapter 5

A/N

Sorry I didn't put the ages of Itachi and Sasuke before but in this story Sasuke is 12, and Itachi is 22. And I'm warning you now this chapter is a little intense, enjoy! lol

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke still in each other's arms slept soundly in the comfort of the warm blanket covering them and the knowledge that they were finally reunited. Sasuke noiselessly snuggled toward Itachi.

However without either of the two brothers' knowledge their parents had come back home early from vacation. The first thing they noticed that struck them as odd were random clothes thrown around their kitchen, some they recognized as Sasuke's, but the other articles of clothing were unfamiliar. The other clue was the semen stains on the cushions of their brown couch. They had a strong suspicion that Sasuke had had sex with someone, and that someone was definitely a boy.

Both parents rushed up the stairs to question Sasuke about these strong allegations. But when they arrived in Sasuke's bedroom it was suspiciously empty. The father gave a short scowl and turned to his wife.

"Where the _hell_ is he?" but the woman just shrugged her shoulders, how the heck would she know, she didn't come home any earlier than he did, but she knew better than to question the man when he was angry.

The only room left to be checked was Itachi's room, so that is where the father stomped his large feet to. He slammed the door wide open with a loud crack.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" this had certainly startled both Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi pulled the covers over their naked bodies and wrapped a protective arm around Sasuke's mid section.

"TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" but Itachi did no such thing, in fact he just held on tighter.

Their father approached the two brothers, by this time their mother had left the room crying, leaving the situation altogether not even bothering to help the boys in bed.

When Fugaku became dangerously close to Sasuke Itachi punched the man in the face. Holding a hand up to his now red face Fugaku glared at Itachi. The father had enough of this nonsense and grabbed the child out of Itachi's arms.

"Nooo! Let me go! I want to stay with aniki!" but his father just ignored the kicking and screaming boy. The two entered the father's bedroom and Fugaku slammed the door shut behind him.

Itachi became worried, he was sure that father would harm Sasuke, he had to think of a plan to get Sasuke back. He hurried to put his clothes on, and jumped out the window. He stood outside his father's window and what he witnessed was something he never wanted to see again.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LET THAT SON OF A BITCH IN HERE!" Sasuke whimpered, tears running shamefully down the usually adorable face. Now that cute face adorned tears and large red marks from his fathers hands. Fugaku pinned down the small child's wrists against the large bed; he hovered over him slapping the frightened face.

"YOU FUCKED HIM DIDN'T YOU! DID YOU ENJOY YOUR OWN BROTHER RAMMING HIS COCK INTO YOUR ASS?

"I'm so-sor-sorry"

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi could not watch anymore, he bounded through the window and kicked his father right in the ribs, the kick was so hard Itachi was sure he cracked a few ribs. Fortunately Fugaku underestimated his eldest son's strength, and he fell to the ground. Itachi quickly walked to the scared and confused child and lifted him carefully into his arms.

"Shh I'm not gonna hurt you" the comforting words were not needed though, Sasuke already knew he was in good hands. Itachi wrapped a blanket around his brother's naked body and lightly kissed his cheek. Sasuke held tightly to his aniki's shirt as the elder climbed back out the same window with Sasuke in his arms.

By the time Itachi felt they were in a safe enough spot he glanced down at the quiet boy in his arms; he had fallen asleep. He laid the young raven under a shady tree while Itachi softly wiped away the fallen tears along the peaceful face. He would sit near the boy and stand guard until the child awoke; Sasuke needed to rest after what he had just been through. No one would ever touch his Sasuke like that again, no one; he would risk his life for the precious, sometimes stubborn, but always adorable Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Endnote

I know this was a short chapter but I felt I should give you something lol, there will probably be one more chapter. I haven't made up my mind if I should put another lemon in the last chapter or not. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for all the reviews, especially the ones telling me to update haha! I have gotten a little lazy I should admit. Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Incomplete Without You

Chapter 6

When the curled up boy emerged from his slumber, he noticed his strange surroundings. Why was he outside and under a tree? He thought, but then he remembered, remembered his father, and what he did to him, and then there was Itachi. _Itachi_, where was he? He searched his surroundings until he found a figure sitting near the river, his back towards him.

He clutched the small blue blanket around his pale body and walked to his aniki.

"Aniki" Itachi turned around and smiled.

"The sleeping beauty has finally awaken" he said followed by a chuckle. Sasuke blushed.

"How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Ten hours" Itachi replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the sleep"

"What's that" Sasuke said while pointing to a long and slender stick in his big brother's hands.

"This, Sasuke is a fishing pole, I have been catching some fish for when you woke up".

Sasuke smiled, he never thought he would be lucky enough to have such an amazing brother…and lover. What Itachi did for him last night, he would never forget, not in a million years. Sasuke promised himself that he would try to find a way to thank him, to show him how amazing and brave he truly was.

The younger Uchiha sat down beside his brother and calmly watched the stream of rushing water.

"Thank you"

Itachi turned toward his otouto.

"What for?"

"For saving me from father, if it weren't for you I…"

"Shh, I know" Itachi said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

Two weeks later

Itachi had gathered enough money to afford a small house for him and Sasuke to live in. Of course they had their share of petty arguments about silly little things, but they always seemed to make up. However, they both knew they were not just living in a house together like typical brothers, they were much more; they were lovers.

Sasuke laid his body down on his bed, he still hadn't thought of a good way to repay his niisan for what he did for him. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his obsidian eyes. _Think Sasuke, what has aniki done for me that was really special, and that I have enjoyed, maybe I can offer him the same thing._

Sasuke bolted upward in an instant, he finally knew what to give his big brother, a special something that will make him very happy. He would give it to him tonight.

Throughout the whole day Itachi worried about Sasuke, his little brother seemed very anxious and looked preoccupied with something. And every time he touched his otouto he would start blushing like mad.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"Ye-yes, of course aniki, why do you ask?" Sasuke replied not convincingly at all, since he was still staring at the ground as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

"Say that again, only this time look me in the eye".

But Sasuke knew that that would be impossible, so he did the only thing his brain could think of, run! And that is what he did, he ran up the stairs and into his safe bedroom. He hurriedly closed the bedroom door and locked it. He didn't know what was wrong with himself, he felt nervous just being around his aniki, maybe it had to do with what he was planning on giving him tonight.

Itachi knocked on the bedroom door, "Sasuke, what is troubling you? I might be able to help".

Sasuke did not answer, but he did not want Itachi mad at him, then he might not accept his gift. Sasuke reluctantly walked up to the locked door and let his big brother in. He walked back to the bed with his older brother following him.

Now sitting across from each other, Itachi asked the inevitable question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Itachi was not convinced, he knew just by the embarrassed look on his otouto's face.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke"

Sasuke bit his lip.

"Niisan, I want to give you a gift, but I don't know if you will like it".

Itachi stared at the boy, _why would he be nervous about giving me a gift?_

"What is the occasion? You know it is not my birthday, not for a few months anyway".

"It is for taking me away from father, and for lo-loving me".

Itachi gave him a slight smirk.

"There is no need to thank me Sasuke, I will always love you".

Sasuke was getting more and more anxious by the second, he wanted to do something special for his aniki, whether he liked it or not, so out of nowhere he blurted out his secret.

"ItachiIwanttomakelovetoyou!"

Itachi's eyes widened at his brother's rushed confession.

"And I…I want to be on t-top".

A huge grin spread across Itachi's feminine face, he was definitely going to enjoy this little present.

Itachi laid back on the bed taking Sasuke with him, "I think I want my present now".

Sasuke blushed and stared down at his aniki's kind and playful eyes, he was a little nervous, but he was determined to pleasure Itachi.

"Please tell me if I am doing a bad job" he quietly stated before kissing him, "I want to give you pleasure just like you have given me countless times, so please don't just humor me".

Itachi's eyes softened at the brave words, Sasuke really did want to do this, and he wanted to do it right. Itachi kissed his brother's lips, "I love you Sasuke, your touches could never displease me".

Sasuke brought his smaller lips to his brothers, eyes slightly watering at Itachi's words. His small body gently fell on top of Itachi's, and Itachi's hands rubbed back and forth soothingly along his brother's back. Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes, as their eyes locked, it seemed as if Sasuke gained a little more confidence. He started sucking on Itachi's sensitive earlobe. Now instead of hands roaming Sasuke's back, it was Itachi's painted fingernails. The feeling was so erotic, the small raven definitely wanted to feel that again in the future.

The kisses traveled down the delectable neck the kisses now started to become soft love bites. Sasuke was hoping he was doing it right, he had never gave Itachi a hicky before. But the moans and gentle sighs told him he was doing nothing wrong.

Itachi could faintly feel Sasuke's arousal growing against his pelvis, but he was sure could feel his as well.

Sasuke sat up and took his shirt up and over his head, Itachi did the same. Sasuke's tongue went to work along the smooth skin of his aniki's chest. The young lips now sucking on the elder's nipple, a small gasp escaped Itachi's throat at the loving licks. Itachi now passionately kissing his otouto's pale shoulder showing him gratitude for the pleasure he was receiving.

Sasuke gradually moved down the plain of skin until he got to his aniki's pants. Panic took over the inexperienced boy, the top part of the body seemed a lot easier Sasuke mentally told himself. He bit his lip and looked up to Itachi's face for some help. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi was enjoying Sasuke's kisses and caresses so much his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed tight.

Sasuke looked back down at Itachi's pants, and he started to unbuckle the belt, but then he stopped. It just did not feel right not getting his niisan's permission for, for…_this_.

"I-Itachi" he whispered unsurely. At the soft call of his name Itachi slowly looked up at his almost scared otouto. He smiled, "it is ok Sasuke, please continue".

"Th-thank you, niisan" blushing as his own words. He continued to un- do the belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped the fly. Then the lsightly shaking hands slid the pants all the way down the elder's legs.

The small raven gulped looking at the clothed erection just below him.

"How are you going to get a good look at it if my boxers are still on?" Itachi playfully asked.

Sasuke blushed, and proceeded to take the article of clothing off as well as his own pants and boxers.

Itachi parted his own legs inviting Sasuke in between, Sasuke crawled in front of the erection.

A kiss was exchanged before the younger pushed inside the tight portal. Itachi winced a little, but beared the pain pretty well.

After a little while of waiting for his aniki to adjust his small hips began pounding into his big brother.

"Oh Itachi!" Sasuke could feel his orgasm coming closer, but he was determined to have Itachi come first.

"Ita-Itachi, please come, I want you to come!" he desperately cried out, it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back.

Itachi's hands grabbed his otouto's head to give him a searing kiss, "it is okay if you come first Sasuke". But all Sasuke did was shake his head in disapproval, no, Sasuke would not have that. Then an idea came to him, he looked down at Itachi's arousal bouncing up and down and stroked it.

"Aaaah!" Itachi's milky cum came spurting out onto Sasuke's and Itachi's chest, and a few thrusts later Sasuke was finally allowed to release as well.

Sasuke collapsed onto his brother's sweaty and cum covered chest.

"I love you Itachi"

"I love you too Sasuke, and I think that was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, thank you".

Sasuke smiled and gave Itachi a small kiss on his cheek.

"I enjoyed giving it to you".

THE END

* * *

Endnote

I hope you liked the last chapter and lemon, I know I made Sasuke seme, but I think it was still sweet.

Read and Review please!


End file.
